Relationship Bad Luck
by singingrain
Summary: Sango and Kagome have some bad luck with the men in their lives. Can relationship bad luck turn to good? SongFic. SessKag.


A/N: I love this song, and I was listening to it while reading fanfics, and this idea hit me like a bowling ball. Hope you like it! The song is called "Cheating" by Jettingham. When I first heard this song I just started cracking up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or the song "Cheating" by Jettingham.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**I said I wasn't cheating, then I began repeating,  
I said I wasn't cheating, then I began repeating,**_

Kagome sat at in a restaurant with a menu hiding her face. She was spying on her best friend's boyfriend, Miroku. Her best friend, Sango, was sitting next to her, also with a menu, covering all but her eyes. They were in a back booth. They had found out from stealing Miroku's day planner that he was supposed to meet someone here today. About a week ago, Kagome had seen Miroku with a rather large busted girl at the movies. She told Sango, and at first Sango was hesitant to believe her, but Miroku had been acting strange lately, and Sango wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Thus, the spying. She spotted him coming through the door. She sighed a breath of relief as she saw no one following him, but a few seconds later, Miroku turned around and motioned to someone waiting just out of sight.

_**  
The abundance of redundance flooded her head, and she said,  
If I'm leaving with a broken heart,  
You're leaving with a bleeding nose!**_

When Sango saw the woman walking through the door, her mind was so fogged up she didn't even notice her body had taken a mind of its own and was now making its way toward them. As Miroku's face changed from shock to horror when he saw her, Sango kept striding toward him. When she reached the man she once loved, she put a hand on his shoulder and drove her knee into his crotch with a humongous force.

"Now try having those precious children you want!" she screamed. She walked away and was met by Kagome. She held her tears until she got outside, but once there they poured out like a waterfall.

XxXxXxXxXxX_****_

Look out, man, cause hear she comes, yeah,  
No no no, no no no,  
I think she knows what happened at the party, yeah,  
No no no, no no no,  
And did you really sleep with that chick, man?  
Yes yes yes, yes yes yes,  
And are you gonna tell her straight up, man?  
No no no, no…

"I heard Kagome's pissed at you," Koga said to Inu Yasha.

"Ah, crap! She's scary when she's mad," Inu Yasha told him.

"Well, it's you're fault, you know. You slept with that girl at Hojo's party a couple of day's ago. Are you going to come clean?"

Inu Yasha laughed. "Hell, no!"_****_

I said I wasn't cheating, then I began repeating,  
I said I wasn't cheating, then I began repeating,  
The abundance of redundance flooded her head, and she said,  
If I'm leaving with a broken heart,  
You're leaving with a bleeding nose!

_**This is the last time you'll see me,  
This is the last time you'll see me,  
Check your mood ring, cause I bet it's green  
Check your cash flow, and I'll bet it's low!**_

Kagome was approached by Hojo the day after Sango's messy break-up, and she wasn't in the mood to talk about her relationship. She had been told by several people at Hojo's party that they had seen Inu Yasha hooking up with her cousin, Kikyo. So when Hojo, one of Inu Yasha's best friends confronted her about it, she decided it was time to believe them and call it quits with him. He wasn't that great of a boyfriend either, he only called when he needed something. And most of the time, it was money. Now she wondered if the money she had lent him was just used to buy hookers. Ugh, that would suck.

XxXxXxXxXxX_****_

Well hey how was the party last night, honey?  
No no no, no no no,  
Oh, it wasn't bad, I saw a fight, honey,  
No no no , no no no,  
I bet that wasn't all you saw now, was it?  
Yes yes yes, yes yes yes,  
So stutter, stutter, I couldn't quite slip it,  
No no no, no…

This is the last time you'll see me  
This is the last time you'll see me  
Check your mood ring, cause I'll bet its green  
Check your cash flow, and I'll bet it's low!

I said I wasn't cheating then I began repeating,  
I said I wasn't cheating then I began repeating,  
I said I wasn't cheating then I began repeating, ohhhhhhhhh.

I said I wasn't cheating then I began repeating  
I said I wasn't cheating then I began repeating  
The abundance of redundance flooded her head, and she said,  
If I'm leaving with a broken heart,  
You're leaving with a bleeding nose!

Inu Yasha got arrived home late again, completely drunk, to a very pissed off Kagome. They had been dating for about two years, and they shared an apartment with his brother and her cousin, Kikyo. She asked him in an ironic tone how the party was, even though she already knew, having seen him arrive with Kikyo and having seen their make-out session in Kikyo's car before they both stumbled out in the direction of the apartment. Inu Yasha mumbled something about having seen a fight. Kagome already knew this too, having seen a battered Sesshoumaru come in a little earlier, even though all she managed to get out of that particular brother before he flopped on his bed was that he got into a fight with Koga.

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows at Inu Yasha, saying, "Is that all that happened?" He groaned, clutching his head, muttering something about wanting to go to sleep. Kagome pressed on though, and in his drunkenness let it slip about hooking up with Kikyo.

As soon as she heard the confession from his own lips she punched his face as hard as she could. _****_

This is the last time you'll see me,  
This is the last time you'll see me,  
Check your mood ring, cause I'll bet its green,  
Check your cash flow and I'll bet it's low!

Kagome slept on the couch that night, and in the morning called Sango to see if she could stay with her. She found some old boxes from when she had first moved in and started packing up her things. She was almost done and was eating breakfast when a sleepy and bruised Sesshoumaru came to the kitchen, wearing only some old Scooby-Doo boxers. Sesshoumaru had walked in the kitchen to find Kagome there with a lot of boxes. He surmised that she had finally given up on his idiot-of-a-brother, and was moving out as soon as possible. He mentally applauded her; she had come to her senses.

Kagome looked at him in a little bit of shock. She was very surprised by the sight of him. He was always fully clothed, even when he was home alone, and she had never figured him for a Scooby-Doo kind of guy. She blushed slightly as she found herself looking at his well-toned chest.

To distract her mind, she asked him if he was ok, getting into a fight and all last night. He told her that he was fine and he turned back to the cupboard to find something to eat.

"What was the fight about, anyway?" Kagome asked him. She couldn't imagine what would make him lose his cool.

He glanced over at her for a second, and then suddenly became fascinated by the milk in his cereal.

"Koga was making some…" He coughed. "…rude remarks about you."

Kagome was dumbstruck. Sesshoumaru had gotten in a fight defending… her? Surely this was a hallucination brought on by the stress of her breakup. But the hallucination got a whole lot better as he leaned over the counter toward her and placed his lips ever-so-softly on hers in an amazingly gentle kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxX_****_

This is the last time you'll see me,  
This is the last time you'll see me,  
Check your mood ring, cause I'll bet its green,  
Check your cash flow and I'll bet it's low!  
Check your sex toys, check you Playboy's,  
Check all your things, cause I bet they're destroyed!

Kagome was in the process of destroying all of her current boyfriend, Sesshoumaru's, personal belongings. She had walked in the front door to the apartment this morning to see Sesshoumaru in a passionate embrace with Kikyo. She was ready to kill both of them by now. At the time, she had run out, crying as she went. Crying was far from her mind as she stomped on Sesshoumaru's favorite jacket.

XxXxXxXxXxX_****_

'Cause, I'm a jackass,  
Well, I'm a jackass,  
Yeah, I'm a jackass.

Kagome felt pretty bad as she attempted to put back together the things she had destroyed. Sesshoumaru stood next to her, laughing slightly.

"How could you mistake the village idiot for me?" he chuckled.

Kagome looked at him apologetically. "I just caught a quick glimpse of his back. You look pretty similar from the back, you know," she replied.

Sesshoumaru pulled her toward him, whispering in her ear.

"I could never cheat on you, Kagome. Never."

She leaned into his chest, hugging him with all her might.

"And especially not with that vile woman," he added as an afterthought. They both shivered and said, "Ehg…"

"I don't see how Inu Yasha stands her," Kagome looked up at his face and told him. He leaned down, meeting her lips with longing.

"I don't know what I'd do without you…" Sesshoumaru said into her hair as she snuggled against him.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

A/N: I'm sorry for the characters I had to portray badly in this fic; I love all of them! Well, except Kikyo. I don't care much for her. I was really sad about making Miroku cheat; I love Sango and Miroku together. But, it just kind of worked.

And yes, I know it's not a very good story. In fact, I would probably call it a piece of crap. But I'm glad I got this story out of my head. It had its little fangs buried deep in my brain.


End file.
